The Fun new Game
by DarkRebelGirl
Summary: A simple slap on the butt and a new game is created. The Boys toture poor Shizune with their new game. Tsunade and Shizune want revenge. Warning: serious case of OCness.


I don't own Naruto...

Warning Major OCness

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was Thursday, and business as usual for the Konoha's ninja. And that meant long hours pouring over books and records for poor Shizune

Shizune yawned. She had a headache and was having trouble focusing on the long lines of number in front of her. Climbing to her feet, she decided to go and splash some water on her face.

While she in the bathroom, she heard roaring laughter out the door, and peeked out to see Sasuke, Naruto,Kiba and Shikamaru heading towards her. All four were laughing hysterically, which made Shizune vaguely suspicious,especially about Sasuke.

"You mean, like _this_!" Kiba screeched, and slapped Naruto on the ass. Right there in front of Shizune's very eyes! Shikamaru laughed so hard he nearly fell over.

"KIBAAAA!!!" the teen howled. Shizune, meanwhile, was staring at them in shock, her mouth hanging open. "Do it again, KI- KIBA" Sasuke roared.

"Like THIS?" Kiba repeated, slapping Sasuke's ass.

"No! No! Like _This_!" Naruto exclaimed, slapping Kiba, right across his rear end.

"Uuuuuu!" Kiba said, and all Four of them burst into new fits of hysteria. Shizune felt like she might throw up from the feeling of dread in her stomach. Silently, she tried to slink back to the office. "Look! Look!" Naruto said urgently. "It's Shizune!" Shizune froze, horrified.

"SHIZUNE" Kiba howled. Suddenly the young woman found herself surrounded by the four deliriously laughing Chuuin.

"Tell him the story!" Naruto cried.

"UWAH HAH HAAAaaaa…. Ok, so there was- ha- HAH! There was- that girl- she said- GAAAaa ha haha she said, she said--" Shikamaru attempted to explain, before nearly choking on his laughter.

"She- she--" Naruto tried to continue, whimpering from the pain of restraining his laughter. "And then- and then- THEN- _KIBA_ Nyaaa ha HAAA!"

"Like this!" Kiba roared, and slapped Shizune across the ass.

Shizune had only screamed like that once before, which was when a naked lunatic had jumped out of a window right in front of her and called her by name.

A door slid back and Neji appeared, round-eyed and curious. "Ara? What's the commotion?" he asked, walking into the hallway.

"Oh! Neji! You gotta hear this story!" Naruto laughed.

" Maybe" Neji said, joining the circle around the terrorized Shizune

"Ok- so we were drinking sake at that bar that doesn't care about the drinking age" began. Naruto

"ok," Neji commented

"With this girl," Kiba continued.

"And she slapped me on the ass!" Naruto announced loudly, and the troublemakers erupted into laughter again. Neji looked mildly puzzled.

"Like- Like- " Sasuke said between shrieks of laughter, raising his hand. "Like _this_!" And he slapped Neji on the ass.

Neji blinked a few times, blushing handsomely. "I see," he said, and the four of them laughed. Neji turned and slapped Kiba's ass. "Like that?" he asked.

"No no no! Like THIS!" Kiba squealed, smacking Shikamaru on the ass again.

Neji chuckled, his eyes closing into cheerful semi-circles. "Now I get it," he said, and when he opened his eyes, he focused his bright, happy gaze on Shizune's petrified face.

Shizune had never seen anything that scared her more those light violet eyes with all their apparent devlish looks. "P- please, Neji," she managed to plead, but a second later Neji had reached around behind her and slapped her ass. Shizune looked like she'd been turned to stone. Neji laughed and clapped his hands. Sasuke threw his head back and laughed with all his might, and then leaned forward and smacked Naruto's ass so hard that the Blonde fell over.

Shizune, meanwhile, had never felt so abused. Tears ran like rivers down her face. The Jouin continued to laugh.

"You bastard, that hurt!" Naruto declared, springing to his feet and slapping Sasuke's ass as hard as he could.

"OW!" yowled Sasuke, rubbing his bum with his hand.

Suddenly another door was wrenched open. Everyone froze.

"_What the hell is going on?_" Tsunade growled. "_Why_ _are you being so goddamn LOUD?_" No one answered her. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru grinned stupidly at her, eyes wide. Tsunade glared at the four of them in turn, and then focused on Shizune "Shizune, What's going on!"

Shizune swallowed nervously. "Well you see, they were playing a sort of a game."

"A game,??" Tsunade repeated incredulously. "_What kind of game! OH MY GOD!!! NOT THE UNDERWEAR ONE AGAIN _"

"No" said Shizune "I don't know,!" she exclaimed, "They've just been la- laughing and sl- slapping each other on the ass!"

Tsunade's Jaw dropped

"_Slapping each other on the ass!_" Tsunade Questioned. "What kind of behavior is that for Chuuin and a Jouin to-"

Unnoticed, Kiba had distanced himself from Shizune and the troublemakers, and was now on the porch a few steps away from Tsunade. Stealthily, Kiba was inching, panther-like, step by careful step, towards the Hokage.

"-it's an embarrassment to this Country, and what's more, to _Konoha_, if you can't control yourselves-" Tsunade's voice rumbled with hatred as she continued her furious lecture "-not even _worthy_ of the honor of killing yourselves! You clowns are the most immature, insufferable--"

The sharp _SMACK!_ of Kibai's hand against Tsunade's ass echoed across the yard like a gunshot. It was followed by a moment of silence. Then a Very dark aura appeared around Tsunade. And turned around.

Kiba beamed at her. "Isn't it a fun game, Grandma?" he asked innocently, and then, laughing, he fled.

Neji,Sasuke,Naruto Shikamaru whose eyes and mouths had never been open quite so wide, suddenly looked at each other and then took advantage of Tsunade's momentary speechlessness and bolted.

Shizune was left alone in the yard with the stunned Tsunade.

"_Hey! _Shizune _! I say We let them get a taste their own medicine_"Tsunade muttered disgustedly.

"uh?" she replied.

"I let them get away with too much," Tsunade growled. "I keep hoping that they'll develop some sense of self-restraint, but, at this rate, they'll disgrace us all. It's got to be stopped."

" yes, " Shizune asked.

" they must be punished. Not just for this, but for all their wild behavior- I've got to insist on discipline around here. I'll punish them all. "

"uh-huh"

"Get me Sakura,Tenten,Ino and Hinata" she said

"Yes"

Later that night, Lee and Chouji were standing at the gate on gate duty as a mission. Chouji glanced over at Lee, and then suddenly reached out and smacked him on the ass.

"What the...?" Lee said, glaring at Chouji indignantly.

Lee's bored expression didn't change. "I heard it's a new game the men are playing," he said in a dreary monotone.

"Seriously?" Lee asked. "Man, that got around quick."

Chouji sighed. Tsunade will put an end to it soon."

"Yeah, she outlaws just about everything fun to us boy, doesn't she? Like that underwear game."

Chouji glanced sideways at Lee. "I blame _you _for getting that one shut down," he muttered.

"What? How was it _my_ fault?" Lee protested.

"That time a few weeks ago, when Kiba challenged you, and you weren't wearing underwear…" Lee said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that time. I just couldn't find any that morning Gai-sensai took my some of my underwear!"

"But someone reported to Tsunade that you were flashing the entire Village. Of course, she was furious, and since Shikamaru and I was a witness so we was forced to explain what had happened. So we explained the game to her and tried to convince her that it was harmless fun…"

With Tsunade.

In infront of Tsunade's desk stood Tenten,Hinata,Ino,Sakura.

"Girls!!!It's time that give the boys a taste of there own medicine" said Tsunade

The girls grown into a hudle. Tsunade told them the plan.

"ALLL RIGHT!!! THIS IS THE GREATEST WE'VE EVER DONE" shouted Sakura

"YEAH!!! THIS IS A TRUE DREAM COME TRUE" Cheered Tenten

"LET'S DO IT NOW!!" Ino shouted

"What are for girls" said Tsunade

With boys

Lee slapped Chouji across the ass.

"Ha ha ha!" bellowa voice behind them. The chuuin turned to see Gai heading towards the gate, wearing his best set of clothes. "Keeping each other awake on guard duty, are you? That's the Youthful spirit!"

"GAI-sensai," shouted Lee

"LEE" shouted Gai

"SENSAI"

"LEE"

"SENSAI"

"LEE"

"SENSAI"

"LEE"

"SENSAI"

"LEE"

"SHUT UP!!" shouted a angry old lady

Silence. Total silence.

Later that morning

"BBBBBOOYYSSSS!!!"

"Was that an earthquake?" Naruto asked, blinking.

"I don't know," Kiba said, his eyes wide. "It sounded kind of like-"

"GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE _NOW_!"

" Tsunade" Kiba finished. He smiled at Naruto. "I'll go see what he wants."

"You mean, besides your ass?" Naruto asked. "If I were you, man, I'd start running _now_."

"You called,?" Kiba asked with Neji,Naruto,Sasuke and Shikamaru

"Yes" She said with Sakura,Ino,Hinata and Tenten grinning evilly.

"You want punish us for playing a game," Neji said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Don't you remember? You guys started that slapping game..."

"And _you_ slapped Tsunade" Naruto remembered pointing to Kiba, his eyes wide.

" punishment for that," Sasuke concluded in a low voice.

"Man, that's so unfair!" Naruto groaned.

"Girls!!!SPANKING TIMMEE" she shouted

Sakura headed for Sasuke with a giant belt. Tenten headed for Neji with a Belt. Ino for Shikamaru with giant belt. And Hinata at Naruto with a wip. And Tsunade Atacked Kiba with a huge 10 pound belt.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" THey all screamed

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

pleased reviewbut don't review about the OCness I'm very aware of it.

**To Flamers**

May I ask you a personal question? Yes? Su-f.u.c.k.i.n.g-perb. Here we go: What did you smoke, snort, or otherwise spray up your nose that made you think that you could go around flaming people?

I am curious.

It must have been something damn good. Spray paint? Lighter fluid? Acid? Because you have alot of fucking nerve. Can you write? Have you writen a damn story? I guess not? Because you don't know how to.

Therefore, I must conclude that you were pretty f.u.c.k.e.d-up on something to post that shit you write in people's review box.

At least, that's what I hope, if I am to have any faith left in the rest of humanity.

In case you just can't see the message behind my philosophical ramblings, I'll put it into words even you can understand:

Y.O.U C.A.N.T W.R.I.T.E E.I.T.H.E.R


End file.
